Battle For Sodor/What's Next?
What's Next? is the second episode of Battle For Sodor. In this episode, the hosts have trouble figuring out what contest to do. Transcript *(The hosts are trying to figure out a contest for the second episode.) *Four: What sort of contest should we do for this episode? *Ace Book: You'd think that coming up with an easy challenge would be easy, but no. *X: I was thinking we could have the contestants design their own BFDIA 5b levels. *Four: I was thinking we could do a staring contest. *Ace Book: How about a maze? *X: Say, I just got an idea! *Four: What is it? *X: I'll reveal my idea after Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *X: Death P.A.C.T. 2., this is your first Cake at Stake. Getting used to this? *Frieda: Not quite yet. *X: You'll get used to it eventually. Anyway, we got 13 votes. *Four: Carlos and Thomas got 2 votes. Yong Bao and Spencer got 4 votes. Raul and Henry got 6 votes, while Frieda got the rest of the votes. So she's eliminated. *Frieda: Hey! I'm team captain! You can't do that! *Four: (Screech) *X: Let's just fling Frieda to the TLC. *Four: Good idea. *(Frieda is sent to the TLC.) What contest should we do? *X: Hey guys, just so you know, we've had some trouble coming up with the next contest, but we've decided on three possibilities. *Ace Book: Click here to vote for the contest we should do for this episode. Voting ends November 19th. Contest Results *Four: Well, we got 17 votes. That's four more than at Cake at Stake. *X: No one voted for the staring contest. *Ace Book: Four people voted for the maze, and 13 people voted for designing a BFDIA 5b level. So that's what we'll do. *Four: I hope it's not too complicated for any of you. We've had some trouble with that before. The contest *Camp members, download the two links below to get started. The Flash file of the game The source code for the levels *To download them, right-click them and then click "Save as". Then edit the first level in the "levels.txt" file. (Use this to help you out when designing the actual level. Use these two links to help out as well.) *Once you're done, leave a comment with the source code of your custom level in it. *The contest ends November 21st. I hope it's not too hard for you. *This contest turned out to be too hard. A new one is below. A new contest *X: So no one made any levels. Apparently this contest was too hard. So here's a different contest that still involves BFDIA 5b. Play BFDIA 5b, and get as far as you can. Try to get the Win Tokens in each round if you can. Once you're done, leave a comment here with the number of the level you got to. Also include the number of Win Tokens you collected and the number of unnecessary deaths you got. Whoever did the best overall wins for their team and will get a random token. This new contest ends November 23rd. Results *Four: Only Rajiv and Etienne did the challenge. They got to level 5, and they got two Win Tokens and seven unnecessary deaths. Anyway, Rajiv and Etienne were the only ones. The oddballs in a group of normal contestants. So The Losers 2 and The Lifesavers win. Seriously, Death P.A.C.T 2! Pull yourselves together! *Henry: Oh no! Now my chances of winning... *Carlos: (interrupts) Save it for after Cake at Stake, Henry. *X: So anyway, click here to vote. Voting ends November 25th. Epilogue *Flying Scotsman: Shooting Star Gordon, what the dinner table are you doing? *Shooting Star Gordon: I'm designing my own BFDIA 5b levels! *Flying Scotsman: Shooting Star Gordon, you realize that contest is over, right? No one turned in any custom levels! *Shooting Star Gordon: I know. I just like to design my own levels!